Under the Overpass
"Under The Overpass" is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis Craig and his friends travel to find honeysuckle in the creek but discover a whole new part of the creek. "Under The Overpass" episode info The Futon Critic, Retrieved on 25 May 2018 Plot The episode begins with Craig, Kelsey and JP running desperately to the trading tree. Craig stops at the creek because he finds a honeysuckle, and wonders where it came from. In the trading tree, JP hands his marbles to Kit to exchange them for a mood ring, but she doesn't accept them. JP tries to change Mortimer, but Kelsey doesn't allow it. Craig arrives with the honeysuckle he found in the creek and changes it to Kit, who first gets confused thinking that he proposed to be his girlfriend. Kit likes honeysuckle juice, so he hands JP the ring and promises to give him many more if he gets more honeysuckle, but JP only wants 2 dinosaur toys. The trio meets on a log and both agree to look for the place where the honeysuckle came from. Craig, JP, and Kelsey get on an inflatable raft. Soon they reach an intersection of 2 roads, of which 1 leads to the tunnel. Craig concludes that the flower must have come from the other path, because if it came from the sewer, it would not have that taste, so they decide on the second path. JP mentions that there is a lot of garbage in the creek, and Craig continues to mark the new path on his map. Both agree that the whole place is something scary. Suddenly, they arrive at a bridge on a route, and pass under the bridge, which is scary for everyone. Inside, the bridge has many drawings and symbols. When they leave the bridge, they leave the stream and collect many honeysuckle flowers, and then begin the journey back to the Creek, but at that moment, Kelsey is scared because he sees The Green Poncho above the bridge and hides under the raft with Craig and JP. Back in the Creek, many kids wait for their turn in the trading tree, but Kit just waited for JP, who exchanges some honeysuckle for 2 dinosaur toys that get hooked on his hands. Meanwhile, Craig tries to remember the symbols he saw on the bridge to draw them on the map. Kelsey tries to convince Craig that you don't have to go back there because the green poncho seemed threatening. However, Kit says they must return to collect more honeysuckle. JP does not want to return at first because the bridge scares him, but Kit tells him that he could get many more toys. Kelsey tries to tell them once again that the bridge is dangerous, but Craig convinces her by explaining that they would not have found many of the things in the Creek if they had not risked. Kit also decides to accompany them. Both are next to the overpass. Under the bridge, Craig takes a picture of the symbol that attracts his attention. Just when the four begin to collect the flowers, it starts to rain, which Kelsey finds as an excuse to get out of there quickly despite not having collected all the flowers. When they begin the return trip, Craig tries to photograph a barrel with a symbol and the green poncho appears. Kelsey is lightly hit by one of her "arrows" and discovers that she has a marker to track them, so they escape faster. The Green Poncho throws many pencils that make holes in the raft. To save themselves, everyone is forced to leave the honeysuckle and climb into the bags so as not to sink, in addition, JP loses one of his dinosaur toys. When everyone thinks the green poncho left, he jumps into Craig's bag and grabs him, and the green poncho they just want to go home.The Green Poncho also tells him that the overpass is not safe. The next day, JP exchanges his mood ring for another toy, and Kelsey apologizes to Craig for not getting what he wanted. Craig says it's better that some places remain unknown, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Kit * Mortimer * The Green Poncho (debut) Supporting/Minor * Bobby (cameo) * Maitreya (cameo) Trivia TBA Video Craig of the Creek The Quest for Honeysuckle Cartoon Network References es:Bajo el Puente pt-br:Under the Overpass tr:Under the Overpass Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Category:A to Z